<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sucking Off by TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272651">Sucking Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround/pseuds/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround'>TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dumping Ground (TV 2013), The Story of Tracy Beaker &amp; Tracy Beaker Returns (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround/pseuds/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A JohnnyXLiam smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam O'Donovan/Johnny Taylor (Tracy Beaker)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sucking Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny and Liam were in Their bedroom sitting down while eating on their food, The other lot were out for a while so they really want to do something private until johnny smirked and looked at Liam's Erection with a horny face and that grabbed Liam's attention then he smiled knowing what johnny wants<br/>
"you wanna have sex," said Liam and then he was about to touch johnny but johnny stopped him and then he spoke<br/>
"I just want to blow and suck you..is that ok..we can take turns," said johnny...and then Liam smirked and then he then kissed johnny which was a yes and then he started to unzip his  off and then he then pulled down his  and that was revealing his black boxers and then johnny then smirked and then he then pulled down his boxers and his(Liam) cock sprung out and johnny was shocked and then he starts to stroke it<br/>
"damnn" moaned Liam as johnny strokes him and then he then stands up to get Viagra and then he gave it to Liam to  it and then his cock got big and hard and then he then strokes it again,t Liam who was happy then laid down the bed and then he removes off his  off and then johnny did the same thing too<br/>
"oh yeah baby" moaned Liam as johnny starts to strokes faster and harder<br/>
"oh you will get it...you will," said Johnny as he strokes Liam's cock and then he went faster and then he then starts to stop and then he looks up to Liam and then he smiles<br/>
"so then...now it time for the blowing job," he said before putting his's (Liam) Cock in his mouth and then he started to suck on the cock very smoothly and sweet<br/>
"your erection tastes so good baby," said Johnny as he sucked on the cock more, sucking every last bit<br/>
"ahh fuck yeah johnny" moaned Liam as he enjoy his boyfriend's mouth inside his cock, Liam and Johnny have been dating since they were in a care home which was called Elm Tree ....<br/>
Both of them have one fact in common...both of them(Including Tee) woke up in Elm Tree ....Liam woke up in this care home...and he lived there for his whole life...infact ever since he was a baby that is and Johnny and  Tee were in this care home when their mother choose Keith(her violent stepdad) over them and he really did things to johnny that he didn't like at all and always harms Tee...their mother was always abused by Keith and then johnny called the  and then keith got arrested and then the next day there were left at a care home by their so called mum of them but they made friends there<br/>
Johnny then went faster on sucking on Liam's cock and then liam pulled johnny by the hair and then he face-fucked him..their moans filled up their<br/>
"yeah take that you Slutty boy" moaned liam as his(Liam's) cock was getting sucked on by johnny's wet mouth and then johnny stop and then he wanks off liam's cock while kissing the top of the cock and then he smiles and then he moans...<br/>
"Mmmm baby" moaned johnny and then Liam then stop face fucking him and then Liam feel the cum inside of him and then johnny sucked harder  and faster and then liam spoke<br/>
"Baby i going to cum!!!" moaned liam<br/>
"oh yeah squirt all over me" said Johnny and then liam then stand up and then johnny bends down with his tongue sticking out, Liam was jerking off hard and fast and johnny was there with his mouth open and is tongue sticking out<br/>
"i gonna load!!" moaned liam and then he squrted out a huge load at Johnny mouth and it was taste and so then johnny then bobbled his mouth on liam's cock and then he enjoyed it so hard and good<br/>
and then they two embrace for a smooch and a kiss and then they tongue kiss each other while tasting cum and saliva combine<br/>
"oh yeah baby your cum is so good" said johnny while kissing liam and then he laid down and then he smirked and spoke<br/>
"it your turn baby and don't worry your not the "bottom" " said johnny and then liam then pass him the viagra and johnny ate it and then his cock grew to a big one and then liam started to suck on the cock<br/>
"oh god yeah baby" said johnny as liam went faster on sucking the cock..they really do love sucking cocks as a couple together<br/>
Liam then went faster and then he stopped to spit at the cock before sucking again and then he resumed sucking on it<br/>
meanwhile, johnny was about to cum any time and that made him squirm\and moans<br/>
"Liam...i going to load!!" moaned johnny and then his's(Johnny) cock cummed with white sticky load and it went over the two of them and then the two then kissed again and then they got a shower and then they cuddled together<br/>
"That was yummy," said Johnny as he place his head on liam's chest and cuddled him<br/>
"yeah but you are good too" said Liam as he kissed his forehead and then he place his arms around johnny's hips and then he gave them a squeeze and that made johnny blush and<br/>
"i love you Liam," said johnny<br/>
"you too johnny," said liam and then they smooched before they fell asleep together after their fun together<br/>
(Meanwhile)<br/>
"AND WE ARE BACK!!" said May-li as she walks in the living room and everyone came as well and then they sat down<br/>
"Yeah...to be honest, that was so fun," said Bailey and then he glared at tee and spoke<br/>
"and someone was a bit scared of a clown" said tee<br/>
"oh shut up bailey" said tee and then he realize that johnny and liam are not downstairs<br/>
"Umm may-li where is Johnny and liam" said tee in a tone of curious and confusion<br/>
"i think there are upstairs" said May-Li<br/>
and then she went upstairs and then she went to johnny and liam's bedroom..first she knocked and she got no answer so then she opened the door and she found Johnny and Liam cuddling together while sleeping together and then May-Li smiled and then she closed the door and then the two boys dreamed about having fun together and loving each other...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>